The present invention relates to a fishing rod and more particularly to a fishing rod including an electronically actuated bite signalling device.
This invention sets a distinct and innovative precedent to previous visual and audible manufactured methods of alerting an angler to a nibbling or hooked fish. Although there has been many and structurally different bite signalling devices that have been devised and offered for use by those who have sought to improve or advance the field of angling, none has been revealed to have the characteristics exemplified in applicant's invention of being compact in design; accessible for use; adjustable to circumstances; durable in construction; effective in use; and requiring non-assemblage from the angler.
The applicant has taken into consideration in the construction of this invention the obscurity of vision during night fishing and have overcome this problem by providing a visual light installed in the handle which is operable by an on-off switch. Thus, requiring minimal operation to effective night fishing or fishing when vision is obscured.
There are many and varied circumstances or situations encountered by anglers in fishing, one being that of having vision obscured, thus requiring one to depend upon other senses to alert oneself to the nibbling or hooked fish. If these senses have not been refined through daily use, they cannot accurately be relied upon and can be deceiving. One such sense is that of touch. The mere holding of a rod becomes tiring and oftentimes ineffective as far as distinguishing from a real bite, snagged line, or water current.